Talk:Sakura Haruno
Defeating an Akatsuki Which Akatsuki member does Sakura defeat?Saiyan16 (talk) 08:30, 24 June 2009 (UTC) it is Sasori (talk "Sakura is the first one of the original Team 7 to defeat an active Akatsuki member, ..." What does "defeat" mean here? Didn't Kakashi "defeat" Deidara soon after Sasori died? Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 04:24, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Something Well.....the article states that yamato suggested something. i remember reading somewhere, "I can tell by looking at you, i reality you....." in which chapter is that stated? plese someone answer--Narutodude (talk) 23:21, 25 June 2009 (UTC)Narutodude * Chapter 297. Arashimaru (talk) 04:32, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Jealousy? When exactly does Sakura get jealous about girls showing Naruto attention? I've heard this claim before, but I can't see where she does (the scene in Chapter 442 where she's healing Hinata and thinking about how she loves Naruto doesn't count, since she doesn't seem openly jealous). Arashimaru (talk) 04:23, 10 July 2009 (UTC) It may refer to the first Naruto Shippuden movie after the credits when Sakura shows a surprised/maybe angry expression, but that isn't very notable. Also when she's healing Hinata she isn't jealous, but maybe a little selfish, as in the Naruto Konoha Gakuen Den where they hint that Sakura is falling in love with Naruto, which would explain the jealousy statement as meer theory, and explain why in the short profiles before the chapter in Shonen Jump state that she 'used' to have a crush on Sasuke, --LoveGunnerKuniochi (talk) 21:12, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Trivia Um, can we add this to her trivia if it's not a problem or anything. "Sakura, along with Naruto, Rock Lee, and Tenten, are the only ones out of the Konoha 11 to not come from a clan. :A) Who says they don't come from a clan? There have been plenty of characters who were revealed as part of a clan later on in the series. B) Why is this trivia notable in any way? There are a bunch of people on the Konoha 11, you'll get people in clans, and people not in clans, I don't see how a number like 3 is in any way notable. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jul 12, 2009 @ 02:31 (UTC) I may be out of place here, but I do find that interesting, since that many people do come from clans in the Konoha 11. hasofcd Well either way there is absolutely no reason to talk to someone like that and furthermore this is only a wiki so if some asks a question nicely they should be treated with the same respect. Being the chief administrator of a wiki does not give you the right to act like an a** to everyone else. Frankly its ont even that improtant and n o one in the real world cares. ***** About the clan issue, I believe it may be of some significance. Although We can't tell as well for Tenten and Lee, And we doon't know for sure that their is no Haruno or Uzumaki/Namikaze clan, we do know for sure that they are not from a clan of people in the way that sasuke, Neji, and the others are, with large families all grouped together. In fact, although we never meet them, Based on the references made to them, Sakura's parents don't actually really seem to be ninja's at all, though that's indefinite and irrelivant. "Sakura had one of the longest battle times in the anime (8 full episodes), giving her roughly about 4 hours of battle screentime." Um, excuse my ignorance, but how does 8 episodes amount to 4 hours? Considering that each episode is about 20 minutes long, and it was not like they were showing only her battle throughout those 8 episodes. I mean, Kakashi and Naruto chasing Deidara, and also Gai's team fighting their replicas during those episodes. By the way, to avoid any misunderstanding, let me explictly mention, I am not interested in any nitpicking. I just want to know how "battle screentime" is calculated.Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 14:43, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Akatsuki Under the trivia, it states that Sakura was the first to kill an Akatsuki member. Isn't Chiyo the first due to her puppets piercing Sasori's heart in the end? Although Sakura did battle, if Chiyo hadn't intervened then Sakura might have been stabbed Uber Leet (talk) 02:20, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Where..? I just kinda notice...among of all the many known Naruto character profiles...Sakura is the only one who doesn't has the "Creation and Conception" section...Shouldn't this be added to her page..? I mean the rest of his teammates does have it...so why shouldn't she? --Sasunaruitakashika (talk) 15:52, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe because her creation has never been talked about at any length? TomServo101 (talk) 08:06, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::The section has already been added..--AlienGamer--Talk-- 08:16, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Signature Jutsu Just throwing this out there, but I heard that "Actually when a generic jutsu is used by a character much like a signature technique we do list it" from User:Dantman, and in part 1 Sakura uses the subsitution jutsu more than any other character...should that be added? --Hasofcd (talk) 19:39, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :What are you basing that on? In any event, she's not renowned for using it, so it's not a "signature". ''~SnapperT '' 20:44, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Trivia Error? Umm...I was just reading over sakura's Trivia section, and it says that she's never been on a S-Rank mission. Well, is that wrong, because if you read over Team Kakashi missions, you'll notice that she has been on one. It was the Rescue Gaara mission. It described it as an S-Rank mission. Is that information wrong, or is someone just forgetting to edit that? :My comment begins here. The above person please sign your posts. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 05:32, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, its true that the Rescue Kazekage mission was a S-Rank. However, the Trivia section quotes the information from the Naruto databook. Could it be that it is referring to an older databook? :By the way, could someone kindly provide me a link to an English translation of the databooks? I believe there have been 3 so far. I searched on the internet but found only the Japanese versions, or only a few pages translated. Thanks. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 05:30, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::What u cood do is go here: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User:ShounenSuki and sumwhere on there he'll have links to the translations of the databooks he made--Moiz1224 (talk) 05:32, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::The Rescue the Kazekage mission was A-rank. This was stated in the third databook. It was likely changed to S-rank on the Team Kakashi article without anyone noticing it. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:24, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Chakra Scalpel problem The article states that Sakura can use this jutsu. But I don't recall ever seeing that. Maybe someone can post where and when it happened? --Move33 (talk) 14:35, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :The Chakra Scalpel is a fundamental part of the Delicate Illness Extraction Technique. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:00, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Vandalism Kay, there's not a lot to do in this page and whatever there is we can do on our own. I say someone lock the page so random people can't leave random comments.--Narutodude (talk) 23:13, October 20, 2009 (UTC)Narutodude I do not recollect this article being vandalised too often. Or do you mean, this talk page? Well, I am not sure locking a talk page is really necessary. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 02:41, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Not this particular article...and we can do all the stuff ourselves so it would be better if they are locked, I think.--Narutodude (talk) 23:22, October 22, 2009 (UTC)Narutodude jealousy what do u mean by she used to have a crush on sauske?does it mean now she dont have?when sauske was leaving konoha she pleaded him to not leave or either take away her.she also told him that she will help her in taking revenge.it was not just crush. Waqas naseem (talk) 13:08, October 28, 2009 (UTC)no it was neither jealousy nor selfishness it was just surprise.sakura still loves sasuke! her affection towards naruto in part 2 is almost similar to that of her towards lee in part 1.as she herself states to the 2 dogs of kakashi that what tenzou and sai has said about sakura expresses a mans unability to stand a women becoz. they think her friendship support as her love! she is a typical woman which can never forget her first love even if he dies!Waqas naseem (talk) 13:08, October 28, 2009 (UTC) That's just your opinion. Don't drag us into it. The truth is that you are the jealous one, in a different sense. So this one's closed.--Narutodude (talk) 00:16, October 29, 2009 (UTC)Narutodude Yeah, this is not a forum for speculations. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 11:36, October 29, 2009 (UTC) This I send out to Waqas naseem. I have yet to see the Part 2 movies but from the manga chapters I have read I don't recall any instances that could be jealousy on the part of Sakura. As for your comment that a woman can never forget her first love, seeing as how Sakura was between 12 and 13 in Part 1, I don't see how she would know what real love is. Besides she was acting like someone with a school-girl crush, she never cared that Sasuke wasn't interested in her and made no effort to learn more about him until after he had left the village. To me at least that screams infatuation, NOT love. --Tripodssj6 (talk) 19:54, October 30, 2009 (UTC) well, in the manga 469, when sakura confesses "love" to naruto, it was obvious to all those on the scene even naruto that she wasn't being sincere about it, so maybe she didn't actually gave a true confession or she still have feelings for sasuke, but its more like she still haves more feelings for sasuke, the way she told the others not to say anything when she was about to leave the village, and the expresions on her face, kiba, yamato, sai and kakashi realised that sakura's confession wasn't true. Jazy1993 (talk) 20:29, October 30, 2009 (UTC) i dont think that sakura's confession was completely untrue. i think she has realized that she does love naruto. but i also think that she definitely still loves sasuke, just as much or maybe even moreConsume and envelop: kurogami (talk) 23:17, October 30, 2009 (UTC) 7th Naruto character popularity polls? In the page Sakura trivia page i realise in that sentence: In the Naruto character popularity polls, Sakura was placed 5th in the first, 14th in the second, 9th in the third, 10th in the fourth, 8th in the fifth, and 12th in the sixth. She finished 6th in the seventh and most recent with 9,701 votes. That means there was a 7th popularity polls but what manga chapter show the results? :The third databook adds up the results of the first six polls, making it the seventh. ''~SnapperT '' 21:57, October 30, 2009 (UTC)